User blog:WildloughRhulain/The Quean and the Rhulain Book One- Blackrudder's Prophecy
'Author's Notes' This isn't canon timeline, it's an alternate universe crossover between more than one Redwall novel. I always wanted to see what a crossover would be like. The main idea for this was mine, but I'm not writing it alone, I have a lot of friends working as co authors. I've decided it'll be a cooperative write. I'll credit which users wrote which parts in the comment section below. This is an ongoing Write In Progress, I won't stop work on it, though it may come slow. This also isn't a normal ''Redwall story. __FORCETOC__ 'Prologue- Althier' A tall, lean figure waited in the dark across the seas. A female sable, with a sinewy figure ever so crooked from traces of inbreeding. Her fur was dark brown, like muddy ash, and a royal blue cloak was draped regally about her body. As she stepped out of the shadows, there was something perfect about the way she held the ebony cane with it's brass snake's head, and something upper-class and wealthy in her gait. Her eyes were ice-cold, a shattering dark blue-black with many flecks, some like the silver engraving on her steel breastplate. A killer's eyes. She was wild, callous, thirty-three if she was a day, and all sable, all killer. Vilaya Regina Skelton. The Sable Quean. A ferret guard, Radlo Darkblood , stood patiently by her side, waiting for orders. She was the Sable Quean's new right paw, loyal to her alone. Radlo's paw strayed to the bone hilt of the skinning knife she wore at her side absentmindedly. Vilaya smiled wickedly. ''Zwilt told me he was loyal to me. Zwilt the Shade, he called himself. . . he's a shade now himself, thanks to my strong right paw. ''Only the day before, Radlo had listened in while Zwilt and Vilaya had made plans to conquer Redwall Abbey. She hadn't said a word, just waited patiently. The ferret broke the silence. "Milady, what are your orders?" The sable turned her cane over in her paws thoughtfully. There was a click as she twisted the snake's head and drew it back, revealing a long, thin, keen-bladed rapier. She swung it high over her head in salute. "Tell the captains to assemble the troops, I want to talk to them, we leave tonight!" Radlo grinned, bowed deeply and hurried from the room. The first captain Radlo came across was a tall female fox with icy blue eyes and coal black fur. This was Desdemona Rakefang. She was honing a long dirk and speaking with a stocky, tan and black striped wildcat, Liem Amarin. "Where will we get more young ones?" the wildcat was saying. "We've already been through Mossflower. Where else is there to go? What good are slaves when they die? Treasure doesn't. I know of an isle populated by streamdogs." He leaned back in a chair, propping a footpaw on the table in front of him. "I'm listening, bucko. Tell me more about these streamdogs." "It's an island across the Western Sea, I know they have a lot of treasure there. We could easily go there with the rest of the horde instead, they wouldn't stand a ''chance ''against the almighty Sable Quean. I think we should leave as soon as possible." The vixen grinned devilishly, baring the long canines that earned her chosen nickname. "I see, and plenty of new slaves too, otters tend to have lots of young ones." The wildcat laughed. "My ancestors conquered that isle once! I don't know if I ever told you about that time, did I? We killed their queen. . . " "Atten''tion!" Radlo yelled. Both Rakefang and Amarin sprang to their paws. Rakefang, seeing who it was, grabbed her dirk and advanced upon the ferret, eyes blazing. ""You disgraceful brat! How you ''got into our mistress' good graces I'll ''never ''know! Someday in the future, ferret, you'll push me too far and get a new mouth ''across your throat!" Amarin bristled, seeming twice as large as he really was. He bared his fangs at Radlo, grabbing the broadsword that had fallen from his lap to strike the shield at his footpaws. "Forget the future, I'll do it now!" "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to pass on orders from our Quean. She wants us to go to Mossflower again." ''Chapter One 'Althier' "Mossflower? More slaves?" Amarin scoffed as he and Rakefang walked down the corridor to the captains' quarters. "What good are slaves when there's treasure to be found?" "Amarin, I wouldn't joke if I were you." "I'm not joking. I told you about Green Isle." Amarin banged on a door, leaning in and calling through it. "Captain Ravenburn? It's Amarin. Rake and I want to talk to you, Captain Rinkrigg , and Captain Scarfang in private as soon as possible." "Come on in and shut the door then, Liem," a sultry voice replied from behind the door. The two outside pushed the door open and hurriedly entered. A lanky female stoat, Ravenburn sat in a semicircle between Rinkrigg, a stocky female ermine dressed in corsair silks, and Scarfang, a male ferret. Scarfang wore a black tunic with Vilaya's symbol on it. Beside them was another vixen, Rippshade . Rakefang bolted the door. "Our Lady wants us to make another slaving run. Why are we taking slaves when there's treasure to be gained?" "Treasure?" "Aye. Do any of you recall the story about Ublaz Mad Eyes and the Tears of All Oceans? The treasure he took from that otter's holt all those seasons ago?" Rinkrigg grinned. "I do. My parents told me that story when I was a cub. They told me. . . " Amarin interrupted. "My uncle managed to escape a place called Green Isle sometime back. There was a war, he and the other cats were fighting under the warlord Riggu Felis. The otters won the war. . . . " The wildcat bared his fangs, his eyes flashing. "Or 'thought' they did. I've sworn to pay them back." He bristled, seeming twice as big as he was. Rakefang placed a gentle paw on Amarin's back. "That's the place I'm talking about now, Liem." "Cut off the head and the snake dies. . ." the wildcat continued, seeming not to hear her. He was so angry he was physically shaking. Amarin dug his claws deep into a wall, growling in fury. "Let me personally get my claws on their leader, their Rhulain. . . ." Rakefang reached out and pulled the wildcat close to her. "You'll get your chance. Let the other fools go to Mossflower, we'll take a separate ship: our group's going after their kitts AND the treasure. With her being the Rhulain, they HAVE to have a treasure hidden somewhere and guarded." "Let me kill her." "If you kill her, where's the satisfaction in it? We'll take their queen hostage and torture her," Rakefang replied calmly. "If we get the kitts, it's an extra bonus. But you and I are both going after HER." In the slave pens, a young otter named Flandor overheard the conversation, the fur on his back stood on end. He shook the slave beside him, his best friend, a young badgermaid named Ambrevina Rockflash. "Ambry, wake up!" he whispered, his eyes wild. "You remember I told you stories about the High Rhulain? She's in danger!" Ambry's eyes widened in horror. "Flandor, how do you know. . . " A webbed paw covered her mouth, the otter jerked his head toward the guards. "Is there any way for us to warn the otters on Green Isle?" "How can we?" a mouse gasped. "We're being watched!" "Flandor....Flandor!"'' Ambry screamed her best friend's name. Her scream drew the attention of the other slaves who stared worriedly. The young otter was so panicked that he was hyperventilating. "They're going to hurt the Rhulain!" he yelled. His eyes started to glaze over in shock. "How can we help her?" another otter called in terror, biting his claws. Ambry looked in the speaker's direction. "I don't know how we can warn the island, Randon. Does anyone have any ideas?' The otter pointed to a pen beside Ambry. "Could that eagle get a message to them?" Ambry leaned over to the eagle's cage, pretending to tap on one of the wooden bars. In actuality, she was pulling one of the thongs loose that secured the cage door. The eagle looked at her curiously. "Och, are ye helpin' Kada Swifttalon, me lassie?" the eagle whispered, her gold eyes shining. "Shh...if the guards hear they'll flog us all! We slaves need your help." Kada nodded, extending a wing through the bars to Ambry and Flandor. 'What can ah dae,' she mouthed. "Go to Green Isle and warn the otters there that their queen is in danger! Vermin are coming after her!" Flandor took her wing in his paw. 'Ah ken where et is.' "When the guards get us out and put us to work on the grounds outside, we'll create a distraction. You fly and fly HARD! Go to Green Isle! Don't stop." Kada had time to nod before the door slammed open and Vilaya's guards swept into the room, barking orders. Every slave automatically snapped to attention. Flandor clenched a pebble in his right paw, ready to use it as a club if he had to. His teeth bared in a feral snarl. Ambry saw how angry her friend was and physically restrained the young otter. "No! What would she ''want you to do?" Looking down at his paw, Flandor saw he was gripping the stone so tightly that his paw was turning white from the strain. Ambry gently took it away from him. "They'll die. He won't just warn her, he'll help her otters gather an army and bring them here. We can wait for the Rhulain to come to our rescue." Flandor gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes. "The Rhulain is coming. Pass it on to the others so they're ready." The badgermaid nodded and whispered to the squirrel beside her. As the message was passed on through the ranks, a vicious swat from a swordblade came across Flandor's back, knocking him flat. Amarin stood glaring over the young otter, his sword raised. "You're too good a worker for us to just kill, streammutt. I'll put you in the isolation cell for inciting a riot." Flandor didn't move from the ground, but his voice was determined. "You won't kill the Rhulain. . ." "Big words for an unarmed slave." The wildcat grabbed Flandor's arm and roughly yanked him back up, shoving him in front of him. "March." Randon bared his teeth in silent, helpless fury, physically shaking as he watched Flandor being led away. ''If he attacked the guard now, both he and Flandor would die. . . '' "No, Randon." Ambry put a paw on the otter's arm, whispering to him. "Flandor's going to the isolation cell. Wait for the Rhulain. We all will." A small band of otters came out of the dark, led by a ragged little sea otter named Jaccor. Jaccor's lone eye flashed with renewed hope. "Och, tha' we will," he spoke softly to Randon in a thick Highland accent, bowing his head in respect. "We all ha' tae be braw an' ready when she arrives, ye ken?" At Jaccor's right side was his skilled right paw and best matey, a young ottermaid named Lara. "Aye. A' the noo, we wait," Lara whispered. She moved to Randon's side and squeezed his paw. ''Green Isle I lay motionless on my bed, my face haggard and streaked with new and drying tears, my eyes hollow, gazing blankly into space. My paw rested on an open diary. The ink where I'd written was so tearstained that it was barely legible, leaving smudged spaces among the words. Day one- Kyria , I'm s_rri, baby. Your de_th was mi fault. I won't eet until I cr_ss the Gat_s. '' ''Day two- Leatho, I l_ve you m_re th_n mi own life, I al_ays h_ve, I alw_ys will. I'm hurtin_ so m_ch now that I can't h_ndle it. I'm sor_y. I wish I culd g_ve you a hug rite now ___ let yoo kno_ how mu_h. . . '' ''Day three- F_ther...By the t_me tha_ you re_d this...I will be with M_ther on the ot_er side of the g_tes to Dar_ F_rest...I. . . I love y_u. Ple_se don't w_rry. Mom will t_ke car_ of me. . . '' Raising a shaking paw and a quill, I scratched out a new message in wobbly letters: ''Day unknown- This will be mi last entry. Banya, tak care of the clans for me. Don't blame yourselfes for your Rhoolayn's death, I chosse to die by mi own paw. I'm the reeson Kyria Streembattle died, I'll joyn her on the other syde of the Gates. - Tiria Wildlough, High Rhoolayn of Green Isle The insistent pain from my stomach bothered me only as much as a mosquito bite now, and mosquito bites could easily be ignored. The ache in my heart was greater. Ripping the pages from the diary, I stuck my head out of my quarters. . . I was alone. A quick stab with a dagger secured the note to the door before I closed it and locked it. I hid the open diary under my tearstained pillow and rolled over on my back. My strength was gone and so was my pride. I had failed my clans and I couldn't, wouldn't allow it to happen again. Why won't death just take me now? '' I took my sharkskin sling in my right paw and waited impatiently for death, yearning for the Gates to open and for my name to be called. ''Give me the call, I'm ready, I want it. Give me the call to cross into Dark Forest and I'll come. . . . In the Streambattle quarters, one of my Water Bailiffs and best friends, Chab Streambattle, sat beside a bed crying. Another otter from the Streambattle clan, a female named Gairia, sat on the floor nearby, hugging Chab's baby son, Rydan, close to her and weeping. "Aliria . . . . Why did you do this?" Chab's wife, Aliria, lay flat on the bed. Most of her bones were visible and her breathing was shallow. Occasionally she would whisper a few words like..."Kyria"..."my baby"..."why?" Aliria had been drifting in and out of consciousness and when she was conscious she was fighting the healers. They were trying to feed her so she didn't die of self starvation. It had gotten so bad that she was now unable to nurse her living child. "Kyria. . ." Chab's voice broke and he started sobbing again. Time seemed to rewind as Chab thought about that horrible day when he lost a very precious piece of his heart. . . . . . =Flashback= A bustle of activity in Holt Summerdell woke me. What's going on? It's still the middle of the night. . . Are we under attack?! Whulky's voice came through my door as I dove out of bed, grabbing for my sling under my pillow. "Queen Tiria, Aliria's having her kitts!" As soon as I heard "kitts" I knew what was going on. Chab Streambattle's wife was due to have babies, but they weren't supposed to be due until next season! Shocked completely awake, I tore across my bedroom, slamming the door open so hard that it rattled the hinges. I flew out of my quarters for the nursery, panting and cursing myself. If Aliria was having trouble with the birth. . . . By the fang, I wish my quarters were closer to the nursery! I unintentionally bowled my strong right paw and friend, Deedero Galedeep, over in my panic and sent her sprawling. She yelled down the hall, "The Rhulain's on her way, mates!" "Deedero, I'm sorry!" I yelled back. I started to stop and turn around, but she pointed me down the hall. "I'm all right, milady! You're needed in the nursery, I'm right behind you!" My paws moved like lightning as I ran, I couldn't remember how fast I got to the nursery. One minute I was speaking to Deedero, the next I was bursting into a crowded room, my heart hammering. The clans parted, giving me a clear path to run to the bedside. I was so panicked I don't remember much of what happened next, but I must have acted as the midwife, because I remember two tiny bodies coming out into my paws. This was my first delivery and it had gone great! "You have twins!" I laughed as I gently cleaned the kitts. One boy, one girl. "They're lovely, Aliria! What are their names?" "Our son's Rydan . Chab and I weren't sure whether to name the girl Derian after my mother or not, but there's one name that means more than anything to Chab and I." Aliria looked exhausted and haggard, but was smiling. "It's yours, your Majesty. You delivered us all from the cats, from slavery and death; you delivered my babies. Her name will be Kyria , after you; the K in the beginning of her name's for your kindness." Happy tears welled in my eyes and I blushed. "Please, Aliria, ceremony and titles aren't necessary. Call me Tiria." I hugged the new ottermum. "If there's anything at all I can do to help, please let me know." Kyria yawned from her mother's arms, showing a tiny pink tongue. Rydan cooed and waved a tiny paw. Deedero smiled at the newborns. "They're little miracles!" "Tiria, could you take this little mite for me? It's kind of hard holding two squirming kitts at once right now." Aliria grinned warmly and gently passed Kyria back to me. "I'll be glad to!" I took the chair at Aliria's bedside, making sure I supported the babe's tiny head with a paw. I knew I was holding one of the most important treasures ever. I smiled lovingly at the kitt, held a pawpad over her mouth. . . she started sucking on it. Leatho Shellhound stepped into the room, watching me cradle the newborn gently. The fearsome cat slayer had tears in his eyes. I heard a low growl, saw for a moment a brief flash of anger in his eyes, and then it was gone as he nodded and placed a paw around my shoulders, staring at the babe in my arms. "Tiria. . . Tiria. . ." Leatho looked away from me, shuffling a paw. He finally gave me a snort and a wink. "Good job!" Two days later, I found Chab standing at my door in shock, crying. I let my friend in and hugged him. "Chab, what happpened?!" "O-o-one of our k-kitts. . . is d-d-dead," Chab sobbed. "It's K-Kyria. . . " Shock and grief hit me like a ton of bricks. I tore screaming from my quarters and into the Streambattle quarters two doors down with Chab hot on my rudder. "Kyria! No! I won't let you die! Get the healers!" Chab raced from the room in panic. The healers tore through the door a minute later and set to work. They finally stepped back, shaking their heads sadly. I scooped the kitt up. . . she was still warm. . . there was a chance! I checked Kyria's airway. . . it wasn't blocked. I started frantically pumping her tiny chest with the tip of my paw and breathing for her. Five hard, fast compressions, then a breath into her lungs. I can't remember how long I kept the cycle going. . . . The healers finally had to physically pull me away from the kitt. "Queen Tiria, we've lost her!" Hearing those words shattered my heart to pieces. I threw my head back and screamed in grief at the tops of my lungs, waking every still-sleeping otter in Holt Summerdell. It was a long, wordless, keening wail of agony and anguish that knifed the hearts of everybeast hearing it. I can't be around the clans right now, if they see their Rhulain break down. . . .! ''They see me as their strong leader, I can't show weakness! Tiria, you stupid idiot, you failed her! Get to your quarters before you lose control. . . .'' ''=Normal Time='' The past faded. I was on my paws, taking a final look around my home before I returned to my quarters to cross the Gates. "Kyriaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard Chab wail in grief from his quarters. The sound of the kit's name triggered something in me and I had to get out of there before I lost it! I tore from the hall in tears, running as fast as I could, nearly running into Deedero. "Mi-Milady?!?" Deedero was shocked at my condition. "Deedero, I'm. . . I'm sorry. .. . " I sobbed before squeezing my second-in-command's paw and hugging her hard. "Take. . . take care of the. . . the cla-clans for me. . . after I leave. . . . " The look on my face and in my eyes scared her! ''After you leave?! Tiria! No!!!! '' Before she could grab me and stop me, I'd bolted away from her. ''"Leatho, stop her!" Deedero yelled, spotting Leatho up ahead of me. Leatho heard the panic in her voice. As I sprinted past him, he saw my condition, the grief and determination on my face. . . in a heartbeat, the horrific thought She's suicidal!' ''echoed in his head. ''No! ''He sprinted after me and was close behind. Leatho gained ground, took a chance and leapt at me, tackling me to the floor. "Tiria, ''no!" He was on top of me using his paws to restrain my arms. "Get off!" I said through my tears. "No! I will not let you hurt yourself!" He scooped me into his arms and carried me back to the infirmary, hugging me tightly. Leatho could feel me shaking as we re-entered the room. Healers were all over the place, panicked. . . he let me down on my paws. Tears streamed down my face and onto the stone floor. Deedero sat up beside me and hugged me tightly as I cried into her shoulder. "Dee-Deedero. . . . it was my fa-fault," I sobbed. "It shou. . . should have been m-m-me. . . . " "Shh...it shouldn't have been anybeast....It's not your fault." "I fa-failed Ky. . . . " My voice broke on the name; I began sobbing incoherently. I saw a healer lay something down on the table beside me; my heart leaped. A dirk! I didn't think it would be this easy! Yes! Now's my chance. . . ''I made a flying dive for the blade, my face determined. Every otter screamed in shock. "Queen Tiria!!!" The thin, wiry figure of Leatho made it to the blade ''just ''as Deedero grabbed me; my paw brushed the back of his paw as he grabbed the dirk away. Holding the weapon in a death grip, he held it out of my reach. My eyes widened and I screamed as more tears came. "No! ..Gi- give it! I...I don't d..de...deserve l..life!" "Tiria, if you want to do this, then kill me first." Leatho unfastened his tunic, closing his eyes. "Wha. . . . ?! L..Leatho! W..what are y..you d..do...doing?!" "Tiria Wildlough, I love you! I love you more than my own life! If you do this, you'll kill me too! I don't have any reason to live without you! I know I'm just an outlaw and you're the Rhulain. . . . ." Leatho raised the dirk over his own chest, ready to strike. Deedero released me, gasping in horror. "Leatho!" ''"Stop!" I screamed at the tops of my lungs. "Stop it! I'll stop! Just please don't do it!" ''The dirk fell to the floor and was kicked angrily across to stick in a wall. Banya ran to grab it. "Leatho. . . ." I covered my face with my paws and fell to my knees, keening in anguish. "I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry. . . " Leatho knelt down beside me and pulled me close to him, sobbing. The healers watched, completely distraught. I buried my face in his neck as I cried, clinging desperately to him, my last lifeline against a raging current. "Leatho. . . . I'm sorry. . . I failed you all. . . . I love you more than my own life. . ." I curled into a fetal position against him. "Y-y-you d-d-didn't f-fail m-me, T-T-Tiria. . . You're not. . . just. . . my Rhulain. . . . you're the. . . . other half. . . of my. . . heart. . . " I heard him echo the message I'd left in my note. . . "Do-don't le-let g-g-g-go. . . " I managed before I lost control and started sobbing incoherently. Leatho was rocking back and forth in place on the floor as he hugged me. "I ne-never wi-will. . . I'm he-here, Tiria. . . . I'm here. . . ." "Leatho, ta-take her somewhere so you can keep a wa-watch on her," Deedero ordered. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. Leatho nodded at her over my shoulder before scooping me into his strong arms like he would a distraught otterkit. "C-Come on, Ti-Tiria. . . . D-Deedero, tell the clans she's sa-safe wi-with me, I'm ta-taking her to a special p-p-place. She pro-probably left so-something somewhere. . . ." ''You mean a note. ''Deedero nodded. Mere seconds later, Banya tore screaming through the door with a piece of paper in her paws. "DEEDERO!" As she came in, a large otter carrying another, smaller otter in a loose, green, homespun tunic and blue and green kilt slipped past her and disappeared out the door. As he left, something metallic and golden slipped from the smaller otter and bounced off the floor several times, winking gold and emerald, before stopping. Banya stared at it in shock until Deedero bent over and reverently picked it up. It was my coronet. ''"Deedero, Queen Tiria's suicidal!" "She came in here and told us herself. She's with Leatho now, Leatho's taking her somewhere safe and he'll watch over her." Banya's legs went out from under her, she found herself sitting down hard ''in the middle of the floor. "Thank the seasons. . . .!" She started crying, she wasn't sure if it was from relief or terror. "She. . . she. . . " Banya gave Deedero the note. "Help her, please. . . ." Deedero already knew what the note would say. "She told us already. Leatho won't let anything hurt her, he won't let her hurt herself." Deedero hugged her companion hard. Deedero's ten kits and Kolun sprinted into the room. "Mommy?" Deedero's son Toobil called. The young otter froze in horror when he saw my coronet and started crying. "Not the Queemarm!" He and a lot of other young ones were out of infancy now, but they still called me 'queemarm' as a sign of affection. The other kits started crying. "Deedero. . . No!" Kolun started sobbing and ran to his wife. "Is Queen Tiria. . . " "She's not dead, Kolun, she's with Leatho. Leatho'll watch over her." Deedero was shaking. "She tried. . . I stopped her." Toobil picked up the dirk with a shaking paw, turning his fear and grief on a nearby pillow. "Mommy!" "Toobil, she's okay!" Kolun scooped his son up as the kit struck for the fifth time, taking the weapon from him and hugging him. "Queen Tiria's safe with Leatho!" We'd left Summerdell and were heading east. Leatho lost all feeling, his arms automatically moving up and rubbing my back with his paws as I sobbed, burying my face in his neck. "Tiria," Leatho gasped, hugging me like he'd never let me go. "Tiria, Tiria, Tiria, Tiria. . . . ." He pointed to one of the stars above. "Do you see that star? The darkness wants to kill it. But it's beautiful. It doesn’t realize that it is special because it is different! It still has a purpose! If that star gave up, the clouds would win, and nothing else would dare to stand against the darkness. But because of its courage… see what has happened!" Leatho shook me physically, gripping my shoulders firmly and gazing deep into my eyes. "You 'are a light, Tiria Wildlough! And 'nothing 'can steal that from you, unless you give it away! Your light's important to the beasts who love you!" "Le-Leatho, I'm. . . I'm sor-sorry. . . . " I was almost incoherent now, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him back. Leatho didn't break the embrace. Instead, he scooped me into his strong arms like I was an otterkitt and descended the cliffside. His grief and fear came, pouring over the dam he'd struggled to keep up. "T-T-Tiria. . ." He was sobbing as hard as I was. "Ple-Please d-don't. . . le-let go! Le-Leatho, I ne-need you ri-right n-now. . . " The last member of the Shellhound clan strengthened his grip. "I'm. . I'm n-not letting you g-go, T-T-Tiria! Not now, not ev-ever!" Any reply I might have given was cut off as Leatho stopped, leaned in and silenced me with a kiss. It was a soft and tender kiss that I didn't know how long lasted. My world and mind stood completely still. I couldn't even tell if my heart was beating or not now, but I didn't care if it wasn't. I became dimly aware that I was returning the kiss with one of my own. I'd wanted to give him one for so long. . . I couldn't imagine even feeling the way I felt now about any other otter in the holt, I loved Leatho more than anything, including my own life. I strengthened my hug, never wanting this moment to end. After what seemed like an eternity, Leatho broke both the kiss and the silence. "I- I-I have a special pla-place I want to show you. I'm. . . I'm t-taking you there." My mind cleared just enough for me to notice he was descending on the opposite side from the holt. It was best if I wasn't around the whole holt now after what I'd caused. . . . "Just a m- moment first." Leatho paused, letting me down to the ground. Taking a deep breath, he cupped both paws around his mouth and roared at the tops of his lungs in the direction of Holt Summerdell. "Queen Tiria's okay! She's with me! Let everybeast know!" I hugged him again. "I'm m-more than okay wh-when I'm with y-y-you. . . " Leatho picked me up again like a kitt and continued down the slope getting continuously farther away from the holt. It wasn't until nightfall that we reached our destination. Leatho pulled back some tall thick weeds to reveal a small cave opening. "Go on in, Tiria, there’s a ledge below that'll catch you." I squeezed through the gap and landed on the ledge. Leatho came down next after a bit of wiggling because he was bigger than me. I grabbed his arm and he helped me get down from the ledge to the cave floor. Still holding onto him, I followed him in the darkness which he seemed to be able to navigate by heart. He led me into a huge cavern that was hot and seemed to glow naturally. "Look up." Leatho whispered in my ear. I obeyed and gasped. This was amazing! The whole ceiling of the cavern sparkled like stars! "Oh Leatho, it’s so beautiful!" He looked at me with loving eyes. "Just like you, my love." I shivered with delight! He’d said I was beautiful. . . . "Are you cold? You're shivering." "Oh, um..." "Come with me." Leatho pulled me towards the left side of the cavern where a small hot spring was located. Leatho jumped in and beckoned me to do the same. I slipped into the pool, its warmth comforting under the ceiling of stars. Leatho playfully grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "So what do you think of my secret hideaway?" "I love it! It’s so beautiful and calm. I could stay here forever with you." I hugged him, lowering myself until the water reached my neck. He lowered himself to my level and kissed my cheek. "I the same except I’d want more than just us." "What do you mean?" "Little 'uns, Tiria. Haven't you ever wanted kits of your own?" "Well, yes, but I'm the Rhulain, and we aren't married yet. What would the others think?" Leatho smiled. "Who cares what they think? You're more than your title. As long as we're together, I'm happy." "So am I! " " 'When we're together or when we're apart, you're first in my thoughts and first in my heart.' " I beamed. "I. . . I didn't know you were a poet, Leatho; that's beautiful! Where'd you hear that?" "It's something my mother Dralian used to tell me, seasons rest her memory. I wanted you to hear it and know it, Tiria Wildlough: You're first in mine, and I 'never 'want to lose you!" A shudder racked my body, my face flushed in shame and grief and I let myself sink below the surface. ''I'm such a disappointment right now. . . Leatho went under with me, pulling me into another strong hug. I didn't have time to surface and get a breath before our lips met again and held. I wasn't focused on air now though, I was focused on the otter I loved. I finally tapped his shoulder, a signal I needed air. He gave me air, breathing for me and holding the kiss, and traced a heart symbol with his paw before pointing to me: 'I love you'. One of Leatho's paws traced gently, slowly over my head, from my forehead all the way back to my shoulders. He smiled at me with his eyes and tapped my shoulder with that paw. As I gave him air, I made the same sign he had, hugging him back. Leatho hugged me close as we surfaced, then stepped back slightly in the water and clasped my paw. "Tiria, I know we don't have pawrings yet, but I want to tell you something. Tiria Wildlough. . . " He took a deep breath and spoke in the Ancient Tongue. Despite my being unable to translate it, I had a strong feeling Leatho was reciting a marriage vow when I heard my name said. I smiled lovingly at him and squeezed his paw. Leatho confirmed it when he translated for me: "I swear t' you that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I'll give anything and everything. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, without reservation, I will always respect, honor and cherish you as my mate, my constant friend, my one partner in life, and my own true love with every beat of my heart, because you're the beat in mine. Tiria, I swear this until the day we both cross the Gates. If I go before you, I'll wait for you." without reservation I squeezed Leatho's paw again, gazing deeply into his eyes through happy tears. "Leatho Shellhound. . . I swear to you that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I'll give anything and everything. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, without reservation, I will always respect, honor and love you as my mate, my constant friend, my one partner in life, and my own true love with every beat of my heart, because you're the beat in mine. Leatho, I swear this until the day we both cross the Gates. If I go before you, I'll wait for you." "If we ever have kitts, I want them to have the Shellhound name," I added. "You mean. . . start my. . . my clan anew. . .?" Leatho sobbed, joy and shock washing over him. He closed his eyes as we hugged each other tightly, scarcely able to believe his ears: I hadn't only pledged myself to him as his mate for life, I was also talking about rebuilding the Shellhound Clan! I nodded. "It’s not required, but we generally stay in our own clans when it comes to marriage. And when marriage outside a clan happens, the wife takes her husband’s name. I know, by clan tradition, the Rhulain must be a Wildlough. . .We're both the heads of our clan, so let's keep our clan names! Also, I was thinking. . . We still have a couple score otters who were in slavery so long under the. . . . " I growled, swearing. "The damned cats. . . ." Leatho felt me start shaking and hugged me. I'd been ready to turn a dirk on myself earlier, and seeing me going into a rage terrified him. Would I turn that anger on myself?! ''"Tiria, please, calm down! The cats are dead!" I closed my eyes, forcing the rage away. . . . after a minute, I took a deep breath. "Those poor otters were in slavery so long they don’t know what clans they’re supposed to be in. What if we took them, because they’ve been ‘adopted’ into various clans, and put them in the Shellhound clan? Then we'd have a full tribe again like the days of old!" "Yes! When we get pawrings, we'll tell the clans and make it official!" The two of us spent the night together in the cave, away from the agony and distractions of the outside world. "Leatho," I panted under him, smiling lovingly up at him, my eyes shining. Leatho's eyes were naked with emotion as he came down, into my embrace, gasping and breathless as he threaded his arms beneath my shoulders, hugging me. I hugged him viciously, my body wracked with sobs. "Le-Leatho. . . ." "Don't cry," he whispered, nuzzling my cheek gently. "I can't help it. I don't want this feeling to go away! I don't want to let go of you." I kissed him. He returned it. "You never will, Tiria! We're one soul and one heart now!" When we finally slept, we curled up against each other, paw in paw, our rudders intertwined. I found myself alone in the infirmary. . . the knife by my paw. Now was my chance, I wasn't being watched. My other paw rested on an open diary. I recognized the page. Day one- Kyria, I'm s_rri, baby. Your de_th was mi fault. I won't eet until I cr_ss the Gat_s. Day two- Leatho, I l_ve you m_re th_n mi own life, I al_ays h_ve, I alw_ys will. I'm hurtin_ so m_ch now that I can't h_ndle it. I'm sor_y. I wish I culd g_ve you a hug rite now ___ let yoo kno_ how mu_h. . . Day three- F_ther...By the t_me tha_ you re_d this...I will be with M_ther on the ot_er side of the g_tes to Dar_ F_rest...I. . . I love y_u. Ple_se don't w_rry. Mom will t_ke car_ of me. . . Raising a shaking paw and a quill, I scratched out a new message in wobbly letters: Day unknown- This will be mi last entry. Banya, tak care of the clans for me. Don't blame yourselfes for your Rhoolayn's death, I chosse to die by mi own paw. I'm the reeson Kyria Streembattle died, I'll joyn her on the other syde of the Gates. - Tiria Wildlough, High Rhoolayn of Green Isle My right paw shook as I gripped the dagger. "Mom, I'm sorry. I have to do this." I aimed the blade at my heart, closing my eyes. "Dad, I hope you can forgive me. . . . it's my fault Mom died." My paw steadied on the hilt. ''Time to stop waiting and act, Wildlough. '' I had a chance! I was alone, I had the blade. . . . I reversed the weapon with a fast flip of my paw, laughing darkly. ''No one would think their Rhulain would die at her own paw. . . . ''"Be ready for me, mom. It should've been me who died so long ago. Kyria...baby I'm coming! This is the right thing for me! I should've never lived." A fast blow with both paws sheathed the dagger to its hilt in my chest. I didn't care about the pain. . . it would be temporary. . . ''I deserve the pain for failing everybeast, anyway. ''My eyes closed and a dejected smile crossed my face as I let myself fall back on the bed, gripping the hilt of the weapon. My blood was soaking my tunic, I'd known where to angle the blade to make a fatal strike, through the heart. ''It won't be long now, I know it. . . This isn't suicide, it's justice. . . '' I felt myself sinking into the blackness of oblivion. A deep sigh of relief rippled from my lungs. ''I did what I had to do. . . . I'm coming, Mom. . . '' 'Chapter Two' Banjon Wildlough, the current Skipper of Otters, shot awake in his bed at Redwall Abbey, screaming my name at the tops of his lungs. '"Tiria!" 'His heart was racing in terror, he couldn't catch his breath. Banjon looked around frantically, expecting to see me laying dead in the floor next to him. The Skipper had just seen something that would terrorize his mind and heart forever: His own child had plunged a dagger into her heart and her face looked as if... As if she welcomed death! '''"Sabine, help me! I know you're watching over our kitt! Help her!" The big otter got out of bed shakily. "It was a dream...a dream." He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from shaking. It was in vain. "I need to talk to the Abbess. . . . " Banjon fled his room at a sprint, stopping long enough to grab a picture by his bedside. One half of the frame had Banjon and his wife, Sabine Wildlough, the other half had the Skipper cuddling a newborn kitt. He tore down the length of the hall, screaming at the tops of his lungs. "Abbess Meriam! Help!" Meriam jolted awake as her door was kicked open. "What-?! BANJON?!" The normally-calm Skipper was totally distraught. The abbess knew that something serious must've happened to shake the big otter up like this. "Banjon, what's wrong?!" "TIRIA! MY BABY'S DEAD!" "What?! How?" "I. . . I saw it!" Unable to continue speaking, Banjon picked up a knife from Meriam's table and mimed stabbing himself in the chest. The Abbess of Redwall screamed like a wounded animal. ''"TIRIA! Wake Matthias and Methuselah. . ." '' Banjon didn't hear any more, he was running for the bell tower. A young otter named Rushcutter heard Banjon screaming my name and tore across the Abbey lawns to his side. "Skip?! What happened?!" Seeing her Skipper like this terrified Rushcutter, Banjon was like a second father to her. Category:Blog posts Category:Unfinished Fanfiction Category:Book Crossovers Category:Collaborative Ideas Category:The Quean and the Rhulain